Just the Beginning
by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX
Summary: Daddy!Blaine and Baby!Kurt roleplay... The summary says it all. :D No Haters please, If you know you don't like Don't read. : Just saying. R&R. Thank you for your time. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

**So My inspiration to write this story was from FanAssFic's story "And Baby Makes Two" and I guess I just fell in love with Baby!Kurt stories. And if you know you don't like Don't read it. That's all I'm asking, Cause I don't want Any Hate or Complaints from you people. So anyways for people who like reading this kind of stories please R&R. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... If I did it would have made it all about Klaine Samcedes and Brittana, Forget Finchel(Sorry Finchel lovers) **

**Warnings: Baby!Kurt and Daddy!Blaine Roleplay. Infantilism... That means Diapers, Pacifires... Must I explaine more? only little bit of cursing.**

**Pairings: For now Klaine and Maybe little Furt(no relationship, just bromance i guess)**

**A/N: If you don't like this, You have the power to Click the Back button now. If you do like I suggest you read on. :D lessthanthree... This is a little bit after graduation. **

They started this a 3 months ago. Kurt was getting used to his role. Kurt didn't agree to it at all, At first. But he had gotten used to it, With Blaine taking care of him as if he was Blaine's Child. Blaine had settled Kurt down for a Nap. He worked for a Half hour and The started to get Kurt's lunch ready.

"Daddy..." Kurt called through the Baby monitor. Kurt was supposed to be sleeping, Blaine wondered what had woken him up. Blaine walked in the Nursery that he made for Kurt. Kurt would Occasionaly sleep in here for Naps or sometimes when he wanted to sleep in here on the other times he would sleep with Blaine.

"What are you doing up Sweetheart? Your supposed to be sleeping." Blaine cooed, walking over to Kurt's crib. The crib was like Kurt's heaven.

"I'm yucky." As soon as Kurt said that Blaine got the Message. He sat Kurt on the Change table and Un changed him.

"Your definatley Yucky." Blaine said. He Wiped and powdered Kurt down and rechanged him in a new Diaper and put him back in his Overalls. Kurt yawned.

"Sleepyhead, want 15 more minutes?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt nodded. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and legs around the waiste. Blaine laid him back into the crib. He grabbed the Blue Pacifire off the Dresser and gently put it in Kurt's mouth. Kurt accepted it and Sucked on it slowly.

"Thank you Daddy." Kurt mummbled through the Pacifire.

Blaine exited the room quietly and Got back to making lunch for him and Kurt. After the Fifteen minutes was up, He went to quietly wake Kurt back up.

"Baby, time for Lunch." Blaine cooed. He shook Kurt a little. Kurt whined a little.

"Bwainey... no." Kurt mummbled, The Pacifire popped out of his mouth. There were times where Kurt would call him Daddy or Blaine, or Bwainey. Blaine chuckled at the nickname. He unlocked the side of Crib and Kurt slowly Climbed out. Imediatley when he was on the floor he held his Arms out for Blaine to pick him up. That's just what he did. He took Kurt to the Dinning room table and sat him in a Chair and Pushed him in. He wrapped a Bib around Kurt's neck. Blaine came back in the room with a Baby spoon and a small round Orange bowl filled with Smashed/Diced peaches.

"Open up Kurtie." Blaine Cooed.

"I don't like peaches." Kurt Complained.

"It's food, take it and eat it. It's good for you." Blaine said. He scooped up some peaches in the Baby spoon. Blaine then started to Make train noises, Which cause Kurt to giggle. Blaine then put the Spoon in Kurt's mouth. Kurt Chewed and Swalloed slowly. about 10 minutes later the peaches were gone. Even though Kurt didn't like peaches He ate them, And Blaine was proud. He kissed Kurt Cheek making Kurt smile.

"Good boy, Do you want some Apple Juice?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded eagerly. Blaine first Got a wet warm wash cloth and wiped Kurt's face and Hands off. He took His bib off and went to the Kitchen to get Kurt's Apple Juice. He put the Apple Juice in a Sippy cup so Kurt could handle it on his own. He picked up Kurt and Placed him on the sofa giving him his Apple juice.

"I'm gonna work for a bit Baby, You can play with your toys or I can put on Elmo." Blaine explained. He put on the Tv show and Sat down Kurt's baby Items on the floor.

"Can you be a good boy for Daddy?" Blaine cooed.

"Yes Daddy." Kurt said. Kurt put his Pacifire in his Mouth and queitly watched the program. Blaine went in his office.

**Glee!**

It's been a while and Kurt started to get worried that his Daddy had forgot about him. He got scared and Bored, He started to Cry.

xxx

Blaine started to hear loud Cries through the monitor. What had gotten his Baby so upset? He walked out to the Living room to see Kurt curled on the floor crying his eyes out. Blaine hurried and got down to his Partner. Pulled him into his lap and Rocked him.

"Daddy!" Kurt said crying.

"Seety pie, What's wrong?" Blaine asked the crying boy.

"I scared. You forget me." Kurt Cried.

"I could never forget you honey. Daddy was just busy working." Blaine tried to explaine.

"You always work. No time for me no more." Kurt cried. Blaine couldn't take Kurt's crying anymore. He grabbed the Nearest Pacifire and Gently put it in Kurt's mouth. He rubbed Kurt's Back calmly.

"I love you, And I won't forget you. I think it's somebody needs a Nap." Blaine cooed. It was five O' clock. Wow, He was working long. He hadn't even realized.

"Daddy I'm yucky again." Kurt said through the Pacifire.

"Okay Baby, I'll change you and Put you down for a Nap." Blaine said Picking Kurt off the Floor. He turned off the TV and took Kurt to the Nursery. He changed him and Sang him a short lullaby when he put Kurt to bed.

_You Are My Sunshine_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

As Blaine sang, Kurt eye's slowly Drifted to sleep.

"I love you Daddy." Kurt said quietly.

"I love you too Baby." Blaine said and Gently kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back in an Hour." Blaine whispered. And left Kurt alone to Sleep.

**Okay well I hope you liked it. :) No hating please. Review Please! That would make me Happy. Next chapter, Cuddles, Bath time, And Whinnie the Pooh! :D Hooray! Any suggestions or Questions let me know. Thank you for reading. **

**~Scout. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter two of Just the Beginning So I hope you like it. Please review at the end thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... If I did it would have made it all about Klaine Samcedes and Brittana, Forget Finchel(Sorry Finchel lovers)**

**Warnings: Baby!Kurt and Daddy!Blaine Roleplay. Infantilism... That means Diapers, Pacifires... Must I explaine more? only little bit of cursing.**

**Pairings: For now Klaine and Maybe little Seblaine**

**A/N: If you don't like this, You have the power to Click the Back button now. If you do like I suggest you read on. :D lessthanthree... This is a little bit after graduation.**

Kurt had just woken up from his half hour nap. Blaine had a Special surprise for him since he had been a Good boy. Blaine, Got him out of his crib and Changed Kurt.

"Daddy, What we do now?" Kurt asked in his Child like voice.

"Since you been a very good boy I was thinking we could have a picnic in the living room and Watch a movie While we have the picnic." Blaine said in a baby voice. Kurt liked those!

"Yay!" Kurt cheered. Blaine picked Kurt up and Placed him on his hip.

"What movie would you like to watch Sweety?" Blaine asked sweetly. He sat Kurt down on the Picnic blanket.

"Whinnie the Pooh, Please." Kurt said.

"Okay sweetheart." Blaine said he then Put in the Movie. While the Movie began they started to eat. They watched laughed and soon Kurt start dozing off.

"Daddy, I tired." Kurt said.

"Okay sweetie why don't I give you a bath before you go Sleepy Bye." Blaine Cooed. He turned off the Movie and Picked Kurt up.

He gave Kurt a bath, Rediapered him and Gave him a Bottle. Soon Kurt was asleep. Blaine placed his Baby boy in his Crib, Turned on the Baby monitor and Left the door opened a crack. A second later, He heard the Door bell rang. He hasn't had a visitor in a while. He opened. And was completly surprised at who was standing in front of it.

"Sebastian?"

**I know this was short I just wanted to get to the Point. There will be lots more in the next chapter. Will Blaine tell Sebastian? If so, How will he react? Tune in, to find out. XD Please leave a review. They make my Day always. I will update asap. **

**Lessthanthree**

**~Scout. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Here you go. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, No profit is being made. This is only for entertainment. **

**Warnings: Baby!Kurt and Daddy!Blaine Roleplay. Infantilism... That means Diapers, Pacifires... Must I explaine more? only little bit of cursing.**

**Pairings: For now Klaine and Maybe little Seblaine**

**A/N: If you don't like this, You have the power to Click the Back button now. If you do like I suggest you read on. :D lessthanthree... This is a little bit after graduation.**

_From the last Chapter..._

_He heard the Door bell rang. He hasn't had a visitor in a while. He opened. And was completly surprised at who was standing in front of it._

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"Hey Babe." Sebastian greeted. Blaine and Him had been Dating for a Month. But with Sebastian at College they only Communicated through facebook. Kurt knows nothing about Sebastian being in Blaine's life as well. Blaine had agreed to let him stay while Sebastian took a break from College. He hadn't know he would be here on a late thursday.

"Hi, Long time no see." Blaine said.

"I know right." Sebastian asked with a grin.

"So, Won't you come in?" Blaine moved out of the way. Sebastian stepped in.

"So, Where's Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"Sleeping." Blaine answered quickly.

"You hiding something?" Sebastian asked.

"No." _yes. _Blaine thought.

"I know that look Blaine, Tell me." Sebastian ordered.

"Okay, I'm just gonna explaine something to you. Why don't you take a seat." Blaine said. They both sat down on the Sofa.

"What's going on Between you and Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, Nothing big. It's just something you should know while your staying here." Blaine explained.

"And that would be..." Sebastian was still waiting.

"Let me show you..." Blaine said holding out his hand for Sebastian to take. He led him to Kurt's nursery. When he opened the door, The both saw a Sleeping Kurt who was Cuddling with a stuffed bunny and sucking on a binky. Blaine then slowly, quitely closed the door.

"Explaine." Sebastian said.

"Kurt saw this thing online about Infantilism and We both agreed that we would try it. Of course it's Daddy Baby Roleplay." Blaine quickly explained.

"And Kurt's happy about it?" Sebastian asked surprisingly.

"Yes and So am I." Blaine smiled.

"Well, If your happy, I'm happy. So Are we going to have to tell Kurt about our relationship?" Sebastian asked.

"Were gonna have too. I didn't even tell Kurt you were coming." Blaine said.

"Will talk to him tomarrow mourning." Sebastian said kissing Blaine on the Cheek.

**Glee!**

Mourning came by fast, Sebastian said he would make breakfast while Blaine got up to go Change Kurt. Kurt was already up, Sitting in his Crib wait for Daddy to come pick him up.

"Hi Daddy." Kurt said with a toothy grin as Blaine walked in the Nursery.

"Hey Baby Cakes." Blaine smiled picking up his baby boy. He sat him on the Changing table. He unzipped Kurt's sleeper and untapped his Diaper and threw it away. While he was Changing Kurt, He was explaining to him what was gonna happen today. Blaine Powdered and Lotioned Kurt.

"So, Kurtie pie. Your gonna meet someone that is Very special to Daddy." Blaine explained taping the new Diaper on.

"Who Daddy?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see Baby." Blaine said. He put Kurt in a red and dark-blue striped rugby shirt, Blue jeans, with Blue socks. He then picked up Kurt and Carried him into the Living room. He sat him on the Couch. And went into the Kitchen to meet his boyfriend Sebastian.

"I got his Bottle ready. It's on the Counter." Sebastian said.

"Okay, Will talk to him after his bottle." Blaine said grabbing the Bottle which had Formula in it. Before exciting the Kitchen he grabbed a bib for Kurt, In case he makes a mess. He sits on the Couch putting Kurt in feeding Position. He puts the Nipple in Kurt's mouth, He watches Kurt as he slowly Sucks the white creamy substance from the bottle into his mouth. Once Kurt is Finished Blaine sets him on the Couch. He wipes Kurt's mouth with the Bib.

"I'll be right back baby, There someone I want you to meet now." Blaine announced. He then dissapeared into the Kitchen.

"You ready to talk to him?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, Of course." Sebastian says. They go into the Leaving. Kurt's face when from Smile to a Frown. Kurt knew who this guy was.

"You remember Sebastian don't you Baby?" Blaine asked. They both sat next to Kurt.

"You meanie." Kurt says to sebastian.

"Kurt, That is not how you treat guests. We need to talk to you about something very important and I need you to Cooperate with me okay. And if you can't you'll get a spanking and Corner time. Kapeache?" Blaine asked sternly.

"Kapeache." Kurt replied quietly.

"Sebastian and I have been dating, and he will be staying with us for awhile. And maybe once you get to know him alot better, You can start Calling him Papa." Blaine explained to the Boy.

"He mean Daddy." Kurt cried. Blaine gave a look to Sebastian that said, 'Talk to him'. Sebastian pulled the smaller boy into his lap.

"Sweetie, I'm not here to be mean to you or humiliate you. I'm here for Blaine and I would like to take care of you along side with Blaine. I'm sorry about the mean things I did in the past. Can you give me a second chance?" Sebastian explained then asked the boy. Kurt thought about it. It would be nice to have a fresh start with Sebastian. He nodded.

"Okay." Kurt said in a shy voice.

"That's good. Let's watch movie together." Blaine suggested. They agreed. They watched the movie quietly. Kurt fell asleep around the end of the Movie. Sebastian carried him to the Nusery and Tucked him in. Blaine slipped the Pacifire in Kurt's mouth. He closed the Blinds and turned on the monitor. Sebastian and Blaine quitely left the room. It was a new beginning for the three of them.

**Glee!**

**I know this was a short chapter but I have other stories to get to. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. They're will be more in the next chapter I promise. Please feel free to leave a review. Any Suggestions let me know. Thanks. TTYLXOX. lessthanthree.**

**~Scout. **


	4. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



	5. Chapter 4 Spoilers

**Hey guys giving you some spoilers for the next chapter.**

Kurt gets sick  
Sebastian and Blaine take care of him.

That's all I'm giving ya.

~Scout. 


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, No profit is being made. This is only for entertainment.**

**Warnings: Baby!Kurt and Daddy!Blaine Roleplay. Infantilism... That means Diapers, Pacifires... Must I explaine more? only little bit of cursing.**

**Pairings: For now Klaine and Seblaine**

**A/N: If you don't like this, You have the power to Click the Back button now. If you do like I suggest you read on. :D lessthanthree... This is a little bit after graduation.**

_From the last chapter_

Kurt fell asleep around the end of the movie. Sebastian carried him to the nursery and tucked him in. Blaine slipped the pacifire in Kurt's mouth. He closed the blinds and turned on the monitor. Sebastian and Blaine quitely left the room. It was a new beginning for the three of them.

Kurt whimpered a little bit. His stomach hurt and he felt sweat go down his face. The first person to enter the room was Blaine.

"Oh baby!" Blaine said, when he saw the sight of Kurt. Kurt let out a small cry. He was wet, hot, and his tummy hurt. He wanted his daddy and hoped that he would take care of his messy diaper. Blaine carefully picked Kurt up from the crib. Then carried Kurt over to the large changing table. Blaine unzipped Kurt from his sleeper and gently undressed him.

"Daddy, it hurts." Kurt whined about his stomache. Sebastian came in looking tired. While Blaine had changed Kurt from the messy diaper, He rubbed Kurt's stomache. Blaine then changed him into a cotton sleeper. Kurt felt as if he was going to throw up in any second. Blaine then picked up Kurt and carried him into the living room. Sebastian got Kurt's baby blanket and pillow. Blaine laid Kurt down on the couch.

"I'll get the rectal thermometer." Sebastian said and left the room to the bathroom. Blaine cooed to Kurt, trying to calm the boy down. Sebastian came back within seconds.

"Baby this is not going to feel good for a minute but bear with me." Blaine said, taking the thermometer from Sebastian.

Kurt whimpered at the cold feeling that entered his ear. Blaine frowned slightly.

"Sebastian, It's at 104.5." Blaine reported to him. Sebastian thought for a minute.

"Maybe we should give him a cold bath too cool him down and get the temperature down." Sebastian suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. Then he can take a nap after." Blaine said. Sebastian only nodded. Blaine set the thermometer on the end table.

After Kurt had his bath, He had a bottle of warm milk. Blaine laid him down for a nap but before he did he check Kurt's temperature. Kurt did not like this type of thermometer. It bothered him and it was an uncomfortable feeling.

"It went down." Sebastian observed.

"102.8. It's still a lot though." Blaine replied. Kurt's eyes got watery like he was about to cry. Sebastian had noticed, and got down next to Kurt and rubbed his belly.

"Kurtie pie, Don't cry." Sebastian said sadly. Kurt held back his whimper. Blaine got a big bowl from the kitchen, "Kurt, if you need to make sickies then use this.." Blaine said putting it by Kurt. Kurt nodded. Blaine then turned on the tv to blue clues and had it low volume. He closed the blinds and Sebastian dimmed the lights. Kurt sighed and watched the animated show, slowly falling asleep while doing so.

Meanwhile Blaine and Sebastian were in the dining room keeping a close eye on Kurt while chatting quietly.

"I'm going to call the doctors after he falls asleep." Blaine informed Sebastian. Sebastian nodded.

"Okay, I really hope things don't get to messy." Sebastian said. Blaine glared at him.

"Don't jinx yourself." Blaine told him. Kurt fell asleep while watching Barney. Blaine had called the doctor and listed symptoms. Sebastian still watched Kurt, He was worried and hoped it wasn't anything to bad. But they will just have to wait and see, won't they.

"I'm heading to the store Sebastian. I'll be back." Blaine said.

"Wait, What if he wakes up? What do I do?" Sebastian asked. Blaine turned around.

"Check if he needs a diaper change and if he needs anything after he will let you know if he doesn't ask him." Blaine explained. Sebastian nodded.

"Okay , Um what did the doctor say?" Sebastian asked next.

"He has the flu." Blaine answered. "I'll be back in a hour" Blaine said before leaving.

Sebastian looked at Kurt and wondered how long he would be sleeping for. So he just waited for something to happen.

**Alright that's all I got for now. But I hope you liked it. And don't worry I will update soon, I'm not making any promises though. Please review and send in ideas. **

**~ Scout. **


End file.
